villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orlin Dwyer
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Cicada from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Cicada (DC). Orlin Dwyer, also known as Cicada, is the main antagonist in Season 5 of the CW TV series, The Flash. He is an enhanced serial killer who targets meta-humans in order to honor and avenge his family, specifically his niece Grace Gibbons. He also wields a lightning-bolt-shaped dagger that nullifies their powers among other capabilities. He is portrayed by Chris Klein, who previously portrayed Dusty Lee Dinkleman in Just Friends. History Adopting His Niece One night, a C.C.P.D. officer knocked on Orlin Dwyer's door and told him that his sister was in an accident due to a meta-human attack, so her daughter, Grace Gibbons, was sent to live with him, as he was her next of kin. The two of them didn't get off to the greatest start as Orlin didn't want her around. This all came to a head when Grace got in trouble at school and Orlin had to leave work to pick her up. Grace told him that he made her life worse and that she hated him as he also hated himself. Some time later, Orlin brought Grace to a run down house that he said belonged to his cousin, Robbie. He tells her that they can live there if he fixes it up, and also shows her a dollhouse that they can rebuild together. It is at this point that Orlin apologizes to Grace and they begin to repair their relationship. Becoming Cicada Exactly a year later, on the night of Clifford DeVoe's Enlightenment, Orlin had taken Grace to the Central City Carnival. When the Flash and XS destroyed the dark matter-loaded satellite, the resulting force of the double speedster punch shifted the falling debris. As a result, Orlin and Grace were hit with pieces of shrapnel. Orlin was struck in the right side of his chest, while Grace fell into a coma. Orlin also came into possession of a piece of the satellite core shaped into a dagger, which was infused with large amounts of dark matter. At the hospital, the shrapnel, which resembled as a lightning-bolt-shaped dagger, was removed from Orlin's chest, but left it with a permanent injury in his lung. When hearing from the doctor about Grace's condition and her viewpoint of who is responsible, Orlin watches the news and comes to the same realization that meta-humans are responsible for her current predicament. After instantly learning of his newfound powers over the dagger, Orlin fashioned himself a mask that makes the sound of cicadas when in pain and declared vengeance on the entire meta-human race and swore to kill every single one of them on Grace's behalf. Killing Gridlock After the meta-human Gridlock was defeated by the Flash and his team and brought into C.C.P.D. custody, he was being sent to Iron Heights while being locked up in a truck in restraints to where he can't freely move his body. Orlin, as Cicada, was waiting for them before throwing his dagger in front of the trucks' route, which created a flashing explosion that stops the convoy immediately. Cicada then proceeds to attack the guards at will, dispatching every member who stood in his way, before opening the truck that contained Gridlock. Gridlock asked him who he was and what he wanted, only for Cicada to reply that he wants all meta-humans to die. He then approaches Gridlock with the blade in hand, much to Gridlock's terror, but only for Gridlock somehow escapes his restraints and fight him. However, Cicada uses his dagger to negate the meta-human's capabilities and overpowers him, just before he stabs him in the chest and kills him. Afterwards, Orlin is seen in a locker room, presumably one a part of Szrek Chemicals. As he is slowly recovering from his fight, an unnamed colleague sees the scars on his back and asks if he's been in another fight, in which Orlin simply confirms it. He then places his equipment into his locker. Attacking Team Flash Later, he attacks another meta-human, Vanessa Jansen, by throwing his dagger through her neck. The Flash, Vibe and Elongated Man confront Cicada, who uses his dagger to steal their powers. He then fights and overpowers them, and just as he is about to kill Flash, XS shows up, having taken Jansen to hospital, calls out "dad" to Flash, which instantly stops Cicada. After a long pause and learning of the two speedsters' connection, Cicada instead spares the Flash and takes off just as they hear nearby police sirens. A few days later, Cicada attacks Joe West in his home, demanding that he calls in Vibe so he can kill him. When Joe refuses, Cicada ties him up and proceeds to torture him for Vibe, but to no avail. After expressing his personal displeasure in hurting a family, Cicada then proceeds to kill him. However, after Joe's baby cries, he notices Cecille Horton with her phone and alerting Vibe. Cicada then approaches Cecille, just as Vibe breaches next to him, therefore allowing Cicada to tackle him back through. Ending up in a forest, Cicada chases Vibe and uses his dagger to drag him back. Just as he is about to kill him, Flash arrives, but Cicada overpowers him again. Just as Cicada is about to kill Flash, XS shows up and throws lightning at him. She then gives Vibe a vial, who throws it at Cicada. However, Cicada knocks it back and just after it explodes, Cicada protects himself with a force-field. After declaring Vibe is dead and noticing that he was bleeding, Cicada flies off. Later, Orlin visits Grace in hospital, while the same doctor tries to advise him to stop. Gaining New Powers Orlin later one night returns to his home where he begins experiencing incredible amounts of pain from his scar. As he stumbles on the floor, he then grabs onto a metal pipe to get up and then, much to his shock, starts crushing it. Sometime a week later, Orlin is in CC Jitters where his blade detects a meta-human leaving the cafeteria. Continuing his campaign, Orlin follows her to her car and, after revealing himself, fights her. Although she believes she has the upper hand, his dagger strips her of her powers and flies into her back, instantly killing her. The next morning, he heads to the hospital's medical storage. The doctor argues with Orlin about his reasons and why he is hunting the metas, only for Orlin to get irritated with her. As he returns home, he passes out from the increasing pain and as seen when he was about to collapse, he saw a vision of himself on the ground. After waking up to the doctor wanting to attend to his scar wound, he rejects it, and stands up, declaring that it is making him stronger by granting him new powers. The day before Thanksgiving, he is seeing Grace when he overhears a C.S.I. named Barry Allen looking for her room. Knowing that they were onto him, he hides while the doctor manages to get him to leave. That afternoon, he is on the phone with the doctor, who advises him to never visit Grace at all in order to avoid increasing further risks, which infuriates Orlin. On Thanksgiving, he goes against her advice and visits her in the hospital. War with Team Flash Orlin was in the hospital with Grace where he notices that the Flash arrived and was waiting for him outside. Knowing that the speedster was aware of his secret identity. Donning his costume and dagger, Cicada confronts him and is surprised by the nickname he has been given. They then argue about his motives and agenda regarding that he is also a meta-human too. Cicada, however, retorts that once every meta-human is dead, he'll join them as well, just as Elongated Man, XS and a very much alive Vibe reveal themselves. While attempting to negate their powers, Cicada finds that his dagger is called by a piece of Savitar's suit before Vibe throws it through a portal into space. Unfazed by this, Cicada calls it back, ruining their plan and negating their powers again. Just as he is about finish off The Flash, Killer Frost reveals herself and attacks him, revealing her immunity to his dagger, forcing Cicada to flee. Personality Before he took Grace in, Orlin was a very selfish and lazy person. He didn't want to have to take care of anyone and he hated having to go to work. However, after taking her in, he started to turn his life around and became a supportive father figure to her. After the events of the Enlightenment, Orlin felt as though he needed to kill all meta-humans as he thought they were the cause of his niece's condition. Despite having a massive vendetta against meta-humans, Orlin avoided killing civilians in his vendetta, though he didn't mind seriously injuring them, as shown with the police officers transporting William Lang. Caring for Grace also caused him to have empathy for other families as shown in his hesitation to kill Barry after Nora calls out to him (addressing Barry as "dad"). He also mentioned that Joe should cherish his family more, leading to the latter deducing that he was a parent. His hate for meta-humans is to the point of recklessness as he disregards his own safety, refusing to have the shard in his chest that is killing him removed, as he states that it makes him stronger. Victims According to David Singh in a possible future, Cicada's total kill count is 152 meta-humans, with the number continuing to grow. *William Lang / Gridlock *Vanessa Jansen / Block *Raelene Sharp / Razorsharp *Kira May *Dwayne Geist *Carl Bork *Keisha Moore *Numerous unnamed meta-humans Trivia *Although this is the adaption of Cicada from the DC Comics, he bears no resemblance to his comic-book appearance and appears to have different powers to his comic book iteration. As revealed in the episode "The Death of Vibe", this version's first name is 'Orlin Dwyer', and therefore not 'David Hersch' as in the comic books. **However, it is pointed out by Sherloque Wells and Barry Allen that since the timeline was changed, the Arrowverse version of Hersch was meant to become Cicada instead of Dwyer. *Interestingly, the sound Cicada makes from his mask slightly resemblances the sound that the cicada insects make. It is later revealed that his mask makes that noise when he is feeling the pain from the satellite debris shard that hit him. *Cicada is similar to Agent LIberty who both of them lost of family member of because of the aliens and the meta-humans and their hatred of them. However unlike Agent Liberty, Cicada does not have the support of the people of Central City. *Cicada is the second Flash main antagonist to not be an evil speedster. The first was Thinker. **On top of that, Cicada is also the third ''Flash ''main antagonist to not be from the future. The first was Zoom and the second was The Thinker. *Cicada contrasts the main villains of the previous seasons (Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar, Thinker) in many ways. **Cicada is not content on creating (or in Zoom's case, introducing) new meta-humans to trouble the city, he seeks to eliminate them by any means necessary. **Cicada has no interest in deceiving and manipulating Barry and Team Flash for his own agenda. **Cicada was an normal everyday man who was tragically driven to villainy, whilst the other big bads sought to be greater and pursued power. **He is the first big bad who didn't get his powers from the particle accelerator explosion, but from the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite full of dark matter. **He doesn't yet know The Flash's secret identity or his ties with S.T.A.R. Labs, and furthermore, has no apparent interest in him. ***However, he is aware that XS is The Flash's daughter. Navigation de:Cicada (Arrowverse) Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Extremists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Protective Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Opportunists Category:Suicidal Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker